1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic dispensing apparatus for dispensing grout and the like.
2. Background of the Prior Art
When tile is laid, grout is placed into the joints between adjacent tiles. The method typically employed to accomplish this task is to apply grout over the entire tile surface and then sponge the grout into the joints and thereafter wash the tile surface to remove excess grout. Such a method is slow, sometimes requiring multiple cleaning steps, and also wastes grout. Furthermore, some tiles are porous and grout is very difficult, if not impossible, to remove therefrom.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that will simplify the application of grout into the tile joints. Such a device must be efficient in operation and must eliminate the need to clean the entire tile surface. Such a device should not waste grout and, will ideally, be of simple and straightforward design.